Drastic Times Call for Comical Measures
by Sonny at Twilight
Summary: Mackenzie Falls is losing ratings fast and their producers are talking about cancelling it. When Chad turns to Sonny for her help, will he be willing to take it, or will he be too proud for his own good?
1. Now who's In Denial?

**Alright. Here is my fourth story. Yay! So, here it is enjoy, and-of course-I don't own _Sonny with a Chance_.**

Chapter One: Now who's In Denial?

The cast of _So Random _walked through the halls laughing after getting through with a successful rehearsal.

"That was so funny," Nico said holding his sides.

Tawni put her hand over her heart. "I know I was."

"And best of all, it's time for lunch," Grady said, loosening the dark green tie around his neck. "Let's eat."

As they were walking/talking/fighting, Sonny noticed a quarter on the ground. When she bent down to pick it up the rest of her cast mates kept going. Sonny stood back up and smiled.

"Must be my lucky day," Sonny mused. Just as she was about to catch up with the others and get to the cafeteria, someone covered her mouth with one hand and yanked her into a broom closet with the other. Sonny was then shoved into the tiny corner of the closet, and in the process, bashed into a mop and broom.

Her captor quickly closed the door before she had a chance to get a look at him/her.

"Okay, what is going on? I swear, I didn't do anything on purpose, and I only borrowed Tawni's perfume without asking once," Sonny said desperately pleading with the dark figure in front of her.

The figure reached up towards the ceiling and pulled on a long white-ish cord attached to a bare light bulb. "What are you talking about?"

Sonny blinked several times, adjusting to the sudden light. She looked again at the figure and narrowed her eyes at him. "Chad?"

"Who else?" Chad smoothed down his already smooth button-down shirt. He looked Sonny's outfit over and opened his mouth to speak but Sonny quickly cut him off.

"I know I know… we residents of 'Chuckle City' sure do wear weird clothes, but we just got done with a rehearsal. This is for a game show sketch," Sonny said referring to her dress. It was an aquamarine dress with a sweetheart neckline and illusion sparkles on the bodice and a charmeuse skirt.

"No, no… it actually looks kind of nice on you," Chad offered.

"Uh, thanks?" Sonny said with her statement coming out more like a question. "Now, why did you drag me in here, anyway?"

"I have a problem, and this is the only place I could get you alone."

"Okay… uh, what is it?" Sonny took a small step back and instantly felt a cold, metal bucket against the backs of her legs.

"Somehow, the ratings have really gone down for _Mackenzie Falls_, and our producers are blaming it on _So Random_," Chad began.

"Uh, okay. But what does that-"

"I mean, like our ratings have gone down far enough that our producers are saying that this is our last season. They're cancelling the show," Chad said grimly. He shook his head in a, how-could-this-happen-to-my-show way.

"Wow… I'm really sorry…" Sonny couldn't think of anything else to say.

"But, I am _not _going to let my show go down like that. So I wanted to ask for your help. You know, like… I need you to tell me if there's anything the show needs that we could add… to bring up our ratings and maybe convince them to keep it on," Chad said in a way that said that it was taking all of his strength to ask for someone else's help.

"You want _me_ to help you?" Sonny sounded beyond shocked.

Chad sighed and smoothed his hair down with one hand. "Yes," he mumbled.

Sonny smiled slyly and decided to keep this going. "And what makes you think I'll actually help my rival show get more ratings?"

"Because you owe me," Chad stated immediately.

Sonny frowned. "For what?"

"When I pretended to be your biggest fan," Chad reminded her.

She smiled impishly again and crossed her bare arms over her chest. "I thought you just wanted to try on the weird beard."

She caught him off guard. "Either way, you owe me," Chad said after a few seconds.

"But-"

"Be at the Falls at 2:00 to see us tape," Chad said, heading for the door.

"Wait, what?" Sonny took a step closer to him.

"Don't worry. You don't have to change clothes if you don't want to," Chad said smiling before quickly stepping through the door and shutting it in her face.

Sonny let her arms hang limply at her sides. "I think I've just been tricked."

**Chad's Point of View**

"Chad, what were you thinking asking her to help?" Portlyn demanded of me. You know, I think she could actually be really pretty if she would smile once in awhile.

"Did you not say we were getting desperate?" I asked, sick of having to linger on this lousy topic. They already knew I hated asking other people for help, so why did they keep hassling _me_? Chad Dylan Cooper?

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to call on Chuckle City to throw us a lifesaver. We can help ourselves." Portlyn rolled her eyes and looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. "Knowing those clowns, they'd probably just tell us to do something stupid just so we'd mess up again, and they could have us off the air. At least, that's what I'd do if they were stupid enough to ask for my help." She laughed.

Okay, she was really starting to get on my nerves. Mostly because she was taking more cracks at my "stupidity," but also because, what else were we supposed to do?

"Look, Portlyn, if we're already going under, why not actually _try_ to do something?"

She snorted. "Well, well, well… look who's suddenly Mr. Proactive. What's next? Saving the rainforest? Hugging trees? Since when are you the one who's not sitting on their butt, waiting for other people to fix it for you?" Portlyn smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes. Had she always been so irritating? "Well, someone has to do something."

"Puh-lease! I think you just want an excuse to see that little Wisconsin girl," Portlyn said loudly, drawing more attention to our conversation.

Where does she come up with these lines? Was she hiding a book somewhere on how to annoy people to death? "Now who's being crazy?"

"More like, now who's in denial? We all saw you after she told you she wasn't coming to your big party. You weren't mad. You were hurt." She walked closer to me until she was so close I almost asphyxiated on all of her perfume. "Because you _like her_," she practically spat at me.

I took two long steps back towards the chocolate fountain, coughing from the poisonous fumes. "In your dreams."

As if on cue, we all suddenly heard a loud crashing sound outside the door, and someone stuttering, begging to be let in. Figures she'd pick then to come.

Exasperated, I walked over to the entrance and saw one of our body guards holding Sonny up in the air under her arms while she rushed to explain. I sighed. "She's with us."

He set her down next to me and crossed his arms, trying to look all tough again. Where does the studio find these people?

Sonny looked apologetically at me. Why was she so guilty? Oh, no… she must've broken something. "Sorry, about that." She tilted her head towards a framed picture that had once been on the wall.

I glanced at it and smiled. A picture of Portlyn. Hmm… maybe this girl was a hero in disguise. "Not a problem. Portlyn hates all of her pictures of herself anyway. She'll probably thank you."

I threw my arm around her and led her into the studio.

"So, what exactly am I here for again?" Sonny asked looking in awe at everything again, as if it were her first time here.

"I just need you to sit here." I pushed her towards the director's chair with my name on the back and smoothed down my awesome hair again. Can't be too handsome. "And just watch us shoot this episode, and see if you can find anything… wrong… with it." I practically choked on the word 'wrong.'

I still couldn't believe our show was losing ratings to a comedy sketch. I mean, who ever heard of a highly rated drama show losing ratings to a comedy show?

Sonny bit her shimmery bottom lip. Lip gloss? "Okay," she said, almost nervously.

I must've been losing it if I thought _Sonny _was nervous. She didn't have any reason to be nervous being here.

Okay, Chad. Focus.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I knew it was risky enough to trust Chad to be telling the truth, and even riskier to go behind the cast of _So Random's_ back to help our rival show, but… I couldn't help it. My mom always told me to help people in need. Even the annoying, egotistical, condescending ones. Guess which category Chad falls in.

I actually had meant to change clothes before I got there, but I had to rush from the stage after our show in my game show letter turner dress. The same one Chad had seen me in earlier. Perfect! He probably thought I took his stupid advice literally and never changed after he said it looked kind of nice on me. Self-centered people tend to think that way.

I shifted around in my seat trying to find a comfortable position, but those director's chairs aren't exactly your comforting recliner when you're trying to fight off gnawing guilt.

Chad glanced at me, I think as a reminder to be quiet when he's acting, so I finally settled on just crossing my legs for however long this was going to take.

I glanced around at my fancy surroundings. As much as I loved _So Random_'s set, it had nothing on this set. Nothing but the people anyway. I wouldn't trade any of my cast mates for anything. Except maybe Tawni on some of her "off days."

Their director called for quiet on the set, and they started their scene.

After sitting through a whole episode without falling asleep, I realized exactly what was wrong. Well not "wrong" really… just missing. I was starting to see why people were watching our show instead.

It was just that… the drama… was a bit too over the top… and there was absolutely nothing funny in it. No subtle gags, sarcastic cracks, nothing. The only laughable thing about the show was how… dramatic it was. It was too dramatic to ever be related to real life, and maybe that was the point, but I couldn't tell.

Maybe it was all supposed to be like this. But if it was, why was it losing viewers? Maybe… because they also thought it could be funnier… I didn't know, but I had a feeling that either way… _Mackenzie Falls_ was not going to like hearing this, no matter how gently I put it.

**And there was the first chapter of **_**Drastic Times Call For Comical Measures. **_**Hope you liked it. Not sure how long it'll be, but I know it'll be longer than five chapters. Tell me what you think, because if you didn't already know, I love getting as much feedback as possible. So please review and keep reading because chapter two will be out soon. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Partner

**Wow. A ****lot ****of positive feedback for chapter one. Thanks for favoriting and story alerting, etc. Hope the rest of this story lives up to expectations. So, here is chapter two. **

Chapter Two: Partner

**Sonny's Point of View**

"So," Chad said turning to me when they finished the episode. "What'd you think?"

"Umm…" I bit my lip, trying to come up with something to say. It didn't help that the entire cast, crew, and Chad were staring at me, waiting for a response. "You all did really well…" I tried, smiling.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, we already know _that_. What we want to _know_ is what we can fix."

"Uh, well…" I stood up and lowered my voice. "Do you think we could maybe find another broom closet or something, because…" I stopped talking because Chad had already sighed, taken me by the arm, and started dragging me off the set.

Before I knew it, we were standing in his extremely large dressing room. He had a fully stocked (I'm assuming it was fully stocked) fridge, an even bigger chocolate fountain, famous paintings that looked like the real thing, and a ton of mirrors. Most everything was white, with touches of sky blue and jade green. I always expected his dressing room to be elaborate, but I was surprised when I realized something. "What, no pictures of yourself?"

He smiled a little and clapped once. I was startled when the wall right next to me slid open, revealing hundreds of pictures of Chad Dylan Cooper. It looked like he was stalking himself or something.

"Okay, I guess I shouldn't have asked."

Chad sat down on a blindingly white couch and made himself comfortable. "Now… _Mackenzie Falls_… what does it need?"

"Well… just out of curiosity… who put me on the banned wall?" I knew I was beating around the bush, and probably making it worse, but can you really blame me? I had no idea how he was going to react. And yes, I shouldn't care how _he _reacts, but still. Conceited or not, I don't like to hurt people's feelings.

"Portlyn."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like that I asked for your help. She's definitely the jealous girlfriend type, if you know what I mean," Chad said, smiling the smile that made hordes of girl fans (who don't know his true personality) scream and cry for joy whenever they see him on the street.

What? Girlfriend? Since when did _he_ have a girlfriend?

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I sat down on the edge of the white couch and stared at his glass coffee table covered with magazines with him and the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ on the covers.

**Chad's Point of View**

"She doesn't like that I asked for your help. She's definitely the jealous girlfriend type, if you know what I mean," I said. It was ridiculous. Portlyn had like, the world's most unhealthy crush on me. Not that I blamed her, but even I have my limits. I felt sorry for any guy who she did go out with. He wouldn't even be able to glance at anyone that even looked like another girl.

"Oh," Sonny said in a tone I didn't recognize coming from her. Disappointed? Bored? What?

She sat down on the complete opposite end of the couch and looked down. Hmm… Maybe she was still nervous, for whatever reason. Best to move this along, then… I needed answers!

**Sonny's Point of View**

I guess Chad took that as me trying to avoid my opinion of their show, because he cleared his throat loudly. I looked up at him, and he gave me a get-on-with-it look.

I turned my body to face him and smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle in my dress. "Just keep in mind that you _did_ ask for someone who works on a comedy sketch's opinion," I warned him before I told him what I had been thinking earlier, only in a somewhat gentler way. Wouldn't want to bruise his ego too much.

I stared at him and waited for his reaction. His blue eyes showed no emotion until he slowly started shaking his head no.

Wow. Was he feeling guilty about all of this, or was it something else?

"No… no… no, no, no, no, no!"

His outburst surprised me, I suppose because we'd been sitting in silence for quite awhile. "What?"

"Our show is _supposed _to be overly dramatic." He looked and sounded like a kindergarten teacher trying to explain something too grownup for me to understand. "That's why they call it a drama, and dramas do not have 'comical relief.'"

Okay, who did he think he was? He asked for my help, so why did he insist on still believing that there was nothing wrong with _Mackenzie Falls_? "Uh, well sorry, but I thought you wanted my opinion. You know, because the show _is_ going to be cancelled."

"I realize that."

"Then what's your problem?"

"My problem is that I know for a fact that that is not why we are losing viewers," Chad said, finally standing up and pacing around the room.

"Okay, then, if you _do _already know the problem, then why'd you ask me to come here?" I stood up also, too wound up for sitting down any more. You could say I wasn't going to take that sitting down. Sorry, comical relief. You know the kind Chad didn't like.

"I don't know the problem, but…" he trailed off and finally stopped pacing around. He ran his hands through his hair.

"I only thought of that because… well for one, I do work on a comedy, and for another, you are losing viewers to a comedy, so I just thought…" I also let myself trail off. I leaned carefully against his wall of photos and watched him warily on the other side of the room.

It's like we were opposite sides of a magnet. We were always on the opposite sides of an argument, a room, his couch… It's not like we repelled each other on purpose like we couldn't stand each other… it's more like a subconscious thing.

"Look… I'm a real actor, and most of the people on _Mackenzie Falls_ are also real actors and actresses, and we will not stoop to-"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was really going to start talking about how what I did and the rest of my cast did wasn't "real" acting during a time when I was basically calling the shots? Wait. That meant if I wanted to, I didn't have to take that. I was so out of there. Can't say I didn't try. "Stoop to what? Doing something a little different?"

I walked across the room towards him until there was nothing but a small wooden end table between us. Okay, fine. I thought about leaving, but then I came up with a new approach. I believe some would call it… reverse psychology.

"Well, it's just that-"

I cut him off. He was totally setting himself up for that one. "No, no. You're totally right. I don't think _Mackenzie Falls_ even _could _do any comedy at all."

"What?" I could tell he was surprised and offended at the same time. Good.

"Well it's just that, you guys just aren't cut out for comedy. I mean, what was I thinking? It's okay though." I patted him on the arm, somehow managing not to laugh at his miffed expression. "You have plenty of small but crucial roles ahead of you." I turned and pretended to leave and (I'll admit) I almost lost it. Even though I could care less about it, everyone knew you didn't tell Chad Dylan Cooper he couldn't do something. And _that_ was exactly why I did it.

"Hold on!" Chad moved quicker than I'd ever seen him move. He stepped in front of me blocking my exit. "What do you mean we're not cut out for comedy? We can do comedy."

I gently pushed past him, sticking to my new plan. If I caved too fast, it might not work. After all, Chad is pretty stubborn once you get to know him. "I'm sure you could… _try_… but don't you remember? You guys are _real_ actors. Comedy just isn't on your list of talents." I shrugged my practically-shaking-with-contained-laughter shoulders and continued on my path to the exit.

He put his hands on my shoulders and stopped me. "Not so fast there, Munroe. We can do comedy just as good as _So Random_ can, and we can do it better because we can also do drama at the same time. What do you say to that?"

Perfect! He totally fell for it! "I say, we've got a show to save." I smiled and held out my hand.

He seemed a little surprised at first, but like a true actor, he quickly recovered and reached for my hand and shook it. "Okay."

"Let's do this… partner…"

He nodded slowly. "Partner."

**Of course Sonny can only get Chad to do something by tricking him. I'm trying my very hardest to keep them in character, so if I start slipping up, let me know. It's a little harder for this show since the characters in it still aren't fully developed yet. But we try don't we? So, chapter three should be up soon, but first I have to update my other stories before the people reading them have a heart attack from the suspense. Keep it up with all of the encouraging reviews and I'll keep up my pace on updating this story. Thanks!**


	3. Practical Joke

**I'm back! Again! I just love writing this story a lot more than I thought I would. This chapter is considerably longer than what I usually write, so I'd suggest getting comfortable before you start. (Seriously, it's like 3,000 words) What can I say? I was on a roll, and I didn't want to cut it in half and make it two chapters. Having said that, I give you chapter three! **

Chapter Three: Practical Joke

Chad and Sonny met up the next day outside of _Mackenzie Falls_' producer's office. Sonny had caved and let Chad talk her into going with him to pitch the idea and hopefully save his show.

Chad was there first, waiting outside, pacing, and occasionally running a hand through his hair.

Sonny showed up barely five minutes after he had. "Hey."

"Hey. Took you long enough."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Watch it, Cooper. I can still leave if I want to."

"Sorry." He rolled his shoulders back and opened the door for Sonny.

They stepped into a small receptionist's office and walked up to the cluttered desk on the other end of the room next to a door marked "Producer." The golden nameplate on her desk read: Linnea Adams.

"Excuse me; we're here to see Isaiah Barnhart, the producer of _Mackenzie Falls_. We have an appointment," Chad said like he had been going to things like this his whole life.

_Oh yeah. _Sonny remembered. _He has. _

Linnea looked up from her typing for two seconds before returning to her work. "Yes, yes, he'll be with you in five minutes. He's in another meeting." She pointed one finger at a row of tan, stuffed chairs. "You can wait over there."

Sonny and Chad took a seat next to each other.

"You remember what we're going to say, right?" Chad asked, keeping his eyes on the closed office door.

"Of course I do. I spent like half the night memorizing and practicing." Sonny fidgeted with her skirt.

"You didn't have to." Chad glanced at her.

"I know, but I get nervous if I don't know exactly what I'm going to say and how I'm going to say it for a presentation."

"We'll be fine," Chad said for both of their benefits. "We're prepared, we look professional."

Chad was wearing an outfit not too much different from what he usually wore except that his suit was less casual looking. Sonny was wearing a black blazer and matching kind of flow-y black knee-length skirt.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I looked at his outfit for the first time. "Yeah… you look…" Too handsome to be going to a business meeting? Like someone sucked all of the good-looking genes out of half the population and gave them all to him? Instead of feeding his ego more I went with: "nice."

"Thanks."

**Chad's Point of View**

"You look…" Pretty? No, not descriptive enough. Uh, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous? Any of those could certainly apply. Argh! I had to keep this professional. With this in mind, I decided on: "very businesslike." Probably best to leave out the rest of my opinion.

"Uh, thanks," she said it like it was a question again. Why did she always do that when I complimented her? What did she want me to say? If I told her the truth, I'd freak her out.

**Normal Point of View**

Isaiah listened to their proposal of just changing it up a little with the script and considering keeping _Mackenzie Falls_ on the air.

After two minutes of nerve-racking silence, Isaiah finally spoke. "Alright. You have me convinced."

Sonny and Chad both grinned and sighed with relief.

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it," Chad assured him.

Isaiah raised his eyebrows. "Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves yet. There's still the matter of pitching this to the rest of the executives and taking a look at some sample material."

Chad and Sonny's smiles faded instantly.

"Sample material?" Sonny asked.

Mr. Barnhart nodded twice. "Of course. Writers cost money. Money that we are losing, currently. We'll need to see fifteen episode ideas and two complete scripts so we can get the gist of the new angle."

Chad gaped for the first time since Sonny had met him. "_Fifteen _ideas and two _complete_ scripts?"

With little hesitation, Sonny spoke up. "Okay, we can manage that. How much time do we have?" she asked in a calm voice, ignoring Chad's eyes boring into her.

Isaiah looked at the little calendar sitting on his desk. "Hmm… you have until Friday," he stated.

It was Sonny's turn to gape. "_This _Friday? But that only gives us two days."

"Yes, well, I'm going on vacation, and I'm leaving Friday evening and I won't be returning for several weeks. And after that, the time period to go over scripts, draw up new contracts, and sign everyone back on will have passed. But if it's too inconvenient…" he trailed off.

Once again, Sonny was the one to speak up. "Oh don't worry about us. We'll have everything ready for you Friday," Sonny stated with such determination, she almost believed herself.

"Friday at ten o'clock sharp," Isaiah reminded them. "Be here to present everything for me and the other execs and we'll see if we're keeping _Mackenzie Falls_ or not. Oh, and one more thing."

Sonny was tempted to yell "what?!" She decided against it.

"We'd also like to see you act out a couple of the scenes from your new scripts."

"Sure, why not?" Sonny was starting to wonder if he was just making this all up as he went along.

Once they were out of earshot of Isaiah's office and his receptionist, Chad spun around to face Sonny.

"Exactly when were you planning on telling me you had fifteen ideas and two full scripts hidden away for this?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet. Do you want to save _Mackenzie Falls_ or not?" Sonny crossed her arms over her blazer.

"Yes, obviously, but how am I supposed to come up with all of that in two days?"

"Hey, we're still in this together, remember?" Sonny reminded him elbowing him playfully in the ribs.

"Then how are _we _going to pull this off in two days? I know that a lot of people think I can do everything perfectly-," Chad began, ignoring Sonny's snort and eye roll. "-but I'm actually not that great with… creative stuff."

Sonny thought for a minute. There had to be a solution.

"Well?" Chad pressed.

Eventually, Sonny sighed and let her arms hang limply at her sides. "I don't know yet." She started walking down the hall and Chad followed. Suddenly, Sonny looked up and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you think of something?" Chad asked hopefully. Even one idea would have been helpful.

"No, but what time is it?" Sonny asked reaching for Chad's wrist in search of a watch, practically ripping his arm out of its socket.

Chad twisted away from her grip. "I don't wear a watch. And what does it matter anyway?"

"I think I'm late for a rehearsal." Horror washed over Sonny's face. "The check-it-out girls! Oh no! Tawni's going to kill me!" Sonny slipped out of her low black heels, picked them up and sprinted down the hall.

"Wait! What about _Mackenzie Falls_?" Chad called after her.

She looked over her shoulder as she ran. "I'll meet you in your dressing room at 4:30! Oh, and get me off the banned wall, okay? It'll make things a whole lot easier!"

Sonny ran onto the set and found everyone waiting around for her.

"Where were you?" Tawni demanded impatiently.

"And what are you wearing?" Zora asked curiously eyeing Sonny's outfit.

"Seriously, you look like you stepped right out of a _Mackenzie Falls_ scene," Grady said, only joking.

Sonny's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

Ignoring her shock at how close Grady had actually come, Nico started talking. "Hey, you know what would be funny? If we did a sketch about how ridiculously _dramatic_ Mackenzie Falls is."

Sonny forced a laugh with the rest of them. And then, a light bulb came on over her head. She smiled to herself before stepping casually closer to her cast mates. "That's actually a really good idea. But you know what would be even funnier? If we came up with as many ideas as we could that sort of follow along their story line, only we make them ridiculously _funny_." Sonny discreetly crossed her fingers. _Please go along with it. Please go along with it._

"What would the point of doing that be?" Tawni asked, sounding suspicious to a paranoid Sonny.

"Well, then we… _then _we…" Sonny desperately searched her brain for an idea. "We write them out and then we give them to _Mackenzie Falls _as a joke. You know like a practical joke. They'll probably be offended like the snobs they all are, because they hate comedy and think it's above them. It would be funny." Sonny was deeply grateful for two things. One was that she could think somewhat quickly on her feet and two was that Chad had not been there to hear that.

Nico and Grady exchanged a look. Nico tapped his chin, thinking it over. "Hmm… that _would_ be funny…"

"Hey, I'm in for any practical joke," Grady offered smiling.

Sonny looked at Zora hopefully. "Zora?"

She shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

Everyone stared at Tawni expectantly. Tawni fluffed her hair up for a second while she thought it over. "I guess so."

Sonny couldn't help beaming. "Let's get started right after rehearsal. But first, let me go change."

Sonny walked as casually as she could off the set before she full on ran to her and Tawni's dressing room. Once she was safely inside with the door locked, she texted Chad quickly. She wrote: "I have a solution. I'll be late for our 4:30, though, so don't expect me until 7:00. See you there."

_**Sometime close to 7:00…**_

Sonny quietly grabbed all of the yellow legal pads that Sonny, Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora had used to brainstorm ideas for their "practical joke," and shoved them into her giant tote bag. She opened the door of the dressing room she shared with Tawni to leave, but Tawni was standing in the doorway.

Tawni looked curiously at Sonny and put her hands on her hips. "Where are you going?"

Sonny fidgeted with the strap on her bag. "Umm… just going for a walk around the studio. What are _you _doing?"

Tawni leaned in closer to Sonny with a wide grin on her face. "I just heard the juiciest gossip about _Mackenzie Falls_."

Sonny tried to keep her eyes from bugging out of her head. "Really…? What is it?" She had a slightly guilty edge to her voice.

"I heard they're cancelling the show because they're losing ratings to _us_," Tawni said excitedly.

Sonny shook it off. "Oh, maybe, but you know, you shouldn't believe everything you hear… And uh, I gotta go!" Sonny speed walked out of sight and all the way to Chad's dressing room.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I stopped in front of his door and smoothed down my hair to make sure I didn't look like a mad scientist when I walked in.

"Fixing yourself up for me? How sweet," a voice said from behind me.

I spun around, dropping my bag in the process and came face to face with a smug Chad. Oh, perfect. Yet another reason for him to tease me.

I rolled my eyes at him in response while he bent down to get my bag.

"I just wanted to…" Huh… I couldn't think of a single reason that wouldn't fuel his arrogant fire.

Sensing my lack of an answer, he grinned and handed over my bag. "It's okay. I'm used to it. Let's just get started."

I followed him into his dressing room for the second time that day, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. Ugh! How was it possible for one person to be so infuriating?

We both sat down on his couch again, only this time we weren't on the complete opposite ends.

"So you said you had a solution," Chad prompted, taking off his jacket and hanging it over the arm of the couch.

"Yes. It didn't fix _all _of our problems, but it certainly did help," I reached into my bag and pulled out the papers as I spoke. "I kind of tricked the rest of _So Random_ into writing out a bunch of ideas that we can tweak to make them work."

I handed him one of the pads of paper, not really looking at it as I gave it to him. He studied it for a second before frowning.

I looked up. "What's wrong?"

"'Chad's a jerk,'" he quoted off of the paper.

Oops. I snatched it from him and gave him the only one that was sure to not have that written anywhere on it. And yes, I mean mine.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Dang it!" I muttered under my breath once I realized they'd all written something either offensive to _Mackenzie Falls_ or something personal in the margins. I turned my body away from him slightly.

"Nice friends," Chad commented reading over my shoulder.

"Just ignore all of that. I sort of told them that we were coming up with all of this as a practical joke on you guys." I turned my body back to face him and- dang! When'd he get so close to me? The closest we'd ever been to each other when we weren't fighting was three feet apart. Now he couldn't have been even a foot away from me on the couch. _This'll take some getting used to…_

"Well, whatever it takes I guess…" He sifted through the papers. "You really think we can get fifteen ideas out of this that follow the plot?"

"I already told you, we can if we just tweak everything a little bit to make all of the usable ideas work."

After four hours we finally had come up with a full summary for twenty episode ideas and started on a script for an episode.

"So… about the whole acting out the script thing," Chad began, watching me write out a part of the script. He had finally just let me write out the draft after grudgingly admitting that I had the better handwriting. "I asked around the set and none of the girls are willing to do it."

I stopped writing. "What? Why not?" How were we supposed to do this if we didn't have everyone's cooperation?

"I guess they're a little more reluctant to work with someone from _So Random_."

"Okay, then I'll fill in for one of them," I stated, getting back to writing a scene for Chad and his love interest.

After hearing no response from him for a full minute I glanced up at him and he was grinning. Yeesh. You talk about your split personality.

"What are you smiling for?"

"I want to choose the scenes we do," he said, suddenly turning serious.

"Fine. Just so long as you don't have me saying anything ridiculous," I said turning my back to him.

"It's like you don't know me at all." I could hear the mocking grin in his voice.

But he wasn't too far off. Every time I thought I was starting to figure him out, he turned around and did something different. How was I supposed to figure out someone like that?

**Okay, not sure when I'll update again but I'd say sometime in the very near future. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Fifteen Minutes

**I know it's really late at night, but I wanted to get this out right after I finished it. My only explanation for the slight delay is that I wanted to write out a scene in chapter five (you'll understand later), and I ended up writing all of chapter five and part of chapter six before finally getting back to just writing chapter four already. So, without further ado, here is chapter four. **

Chapter Four: Fifteen Minutes

**Chad's Point of View**

The next day, every time we made plans to meet up and work more on the scripts, one of us had to cancel because some rehearsal or live taping came up. It didn't help, either, that Sonny was keeping the fact that she was helping Mackenzie Falls out a secret from the rest of So Random.

The time we both managed to keep was 10:00 P.M. The studio would be closing at midnight, but that gave us plenty of time to work, and then pick up and work somewhere else if necessary when it got too close to midnight.

But why couldn't we just work somewhere else in the first place you ask? That would be because Sonny insists that Zora likes to stay late in the studio and do whatever it is Zora does, and Nico and Grady like to rollerblade on the empty sets. She wouldn't tell me which one though. So because of that, she insists we work in the studio until like 11:45, fifteen minutes before they shut down the studio for the night. Okay…

I was already in my dressing room, reading fan mail when Sonny walked in. I glanced up from yet another letter from a girl who's "totally in love" with me. "What, you don't knock?"

She rolled her eyes at me and sat down on the end of the couch. "I assumed you'd be in here, and that we were in enough of a rush that you wouldn't really care. Once again, you prove me wrong." She mumbled the last part under her breath, but I caught it.

"So have you picked our scenes yet?" she asked, pulling out a laptop and opening it up.

I set the letters aside. "No. We've only written one script and half of the other."

"Isn't that enough to choose from?" Sonny opened the word document that was our second script on her computer.

I sighed dramatically. "Fine. Where's the original copy of the script for the first one?"

"You have it. It's on your desk or something." She waved her hand in the general direction of my desk. "I gave it to you yesterday, _thinking _that you would have chosen a couple of scenes to do by now."

"Calm down, I've got it." She's so paranoid sometimes. It's like she thinks I'm completely incapable of doing anything that doesn't directly benefit me.

I grabbed the original copy that Sonny handwrote yesterday and started skimming through it. I had to admit, she did have pretty good handwriting… and writing skills for that matter. But…

"Hey, you do know how to do all of the dramatic stuff in the scenes don't you?"

She half glared at me. "Yes, Chad, I _can _act."

Of course she turns my harmless question into an insult. "I didn't ask if you could act. I asked if you could do drama."

She frowned as she typed out extremely quickly. "I'm assuming so."

"Then could we run through a scene just to be sure?" What could it hurt? Might as well make sure we weren't going to crash and burn because of her acting limitations.

She groaned. "Fine. Give me the script." I sat down next to her on the couch and held it between us. "This scene," I said pointing to one of the pages.

She gathered her hair into her hands like she was going to put it into a ponytail but then let it fall onto her shoulders as she read over it. Hmm… her hair smelled like flowers. Nice.

"Who starts, since it seems like you like to call all of the shots in this department," she asked, dripping with sarcasm.

"Just start at the top of the page," I directed.

She took a deep breath and looked like she was getting into character. Finally she looked at me with those big brown eyes. "I don't want this moment to ever end."

I shook my head once to clear my thoughts. My very confused thoughts. "What?"

She gave me a weird look. "What do you mean 'what'?" This is from the script. I'm pretty sure you wrote this part too."

"Uh, right… okay…" I looked quickly at the next line. "Why not? I thought you said this was the worst day of your life." I just had to focus on the words, and not on what I was just thinking of.

"That was before…" she trailed off and looked back down at the script quickly before looking back at me.

"Before what?" I read off the page.

She put one hand on my arm. "Before I realized I loved you, you idiot."

Neither of us looked back down at the script. I kept looking into her eyes. Okay, this was weird. I was starting to… feel something different about Sonny. It was like I was looking at her for the first time. She was actually really pretty… and funny. She was always doing things for other people even if she never got anything in return. What was this?

At that moment, I glanced at her hand still resting on my right arm. Oh my gosh! I just figured it out! I was pretty sure that I… liked Sonny. Maybe even… loved…

She furrowed her eyebrows in a really cute way. Ugh, what am I saying?

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Other than the fact I just realized I fell in love with someone who's on Mackenzie Falls' rival show? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh… let's just get back to work."

She gently slid her hand off my arm and went back to work typing on her computer.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to gather my thoughts. First things first… what was I going to do about this? I couldn't just suddenly walk up to her and tell her I had recently acquired a crush on her. She'd either run away screaming, or think it was all just some sick joke and laugh in my face. I mean, it was kind of laughable… Not falling in love with Sonny, I think anyone could fall in love with someone as nice as she is… What I mean is that it's kind of laughable that I fell in love with someone who used to be enemy and who I tricked the very first time I met her. Go figure.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I opened my eyes tiredly; barely able to keep them open. I was laying down on Chad's couch with a dark blue flannel blanket draped over me. I heaved myself up to a sitting position and on the other end of the couch, Chad was typing away on my laptop.

I swallowed a yawn and stretched my legs out, feeling a little sore. "What time is it?" I asked groggily.

He looked over at me and smiled a little. "Oh hey, you're up."

"Yeah… How long was I out?"

"Oh, about two hours, or so."

"Two hours?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. My hair probably resembled a rat's nest.

"Yeah, you fell asleep sometime after eleven. When I tried to wake you up, you bit me, so I let you sleep." He glanced at the computer clock on the bottom right hand corner. "It's like 1:30 in the morning."

I felt myself blushing slightly. "I… bit you?"

He laughed and set the laptop down on the coffee table. "Not extremely hard, but you did leave a mark." He sounded amused.

Oops. Why the heck did I bite him? Perfect. Now he probably thought I was a savage freak or something. Not that I care what he thinks or anything…

"Did you do something to provoke me?" I asked laughing. That's right… just laugh it off, Sonny. Best way to get over embarrassment…

He smiled and shook his head slightly like he knew something I didn't.

"What?" I brought my knees up to my chest and pulled the blanket over me. I leaned my head on the tops of my knees.

"Nothing… I just tried to pull you up off the couch and you bit my hand, so I laid you back down and covered you up. You seemed pretty dead set on staying here." He smirked at me. "You obviously like it here more than you let on."

"I've just had a hard time sleeping lately, that's all. I'm tired. So… how much have you done?"

"Oh, we're already done. I was just responding to some emails I got from fans. Do you care?" He gestured to my open laptop.

"No, go ahead." A yawn overtook me, forcing me to close my droopy eyes. I left them closed for a minute or so until I felt someone's presence close to me. My eyes snapped open and there was Chad, right in front of me. Of course!

"I thought you fell back asleep or something." He laughed, pushing his hair back with his right hand. I noticed a two inch long pink mark on the back of it. Stupid me! I just had to go and bite him.

I shook my head, foggily. My lack of sleep for the past few nights was catching up to me. I turned myself so my legs were hanging over the side of the couch. I was going to say something, but my exhaustion won that time. The last thing I remember was looking at a sideways view of his flat screen TV.

**Chad's Point of View**

She turned away from me, opened her mouth to speak most likely, before slumping sideways towards me. I caught her in my arms and realized instantly she was already asleep. Sheesh… How much sleep did this girl get? Obviously not nearly enough.

I gently set her back down to a laying down position on the couch and covered her up again. I brushed the hair out of her face, except this time, she didn't make an attempt to bite my hand off. She just sighed.

I looked at the clock on her laptop again. Wow… it really was late… early… whatever…

**Sonny's Point of View**

I opened my eyes, feeling a lot less tired. Not remembering my surroundings, I rolled over and landed on the floor with a thud. Ouch. But that did wake me up.

Now why did I feel like I was forgetting something…? Oh no!

I jumped off the floor and shook Chad who had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch.

"What?" he snapped with his eyes still closed.

"What time is it?"

"Why do always ask me that question? If I don't wear a watch when I'm awake, what makes you think I wear one when I sleep?"

Ignoring his question, I snatched his cell phone off the coffee table a few feet away and read the time. No!

I grabbed a pillow off the floor that had been moved once we got settled last night and wacked Chad with it. "Wake up! We're going to be late for the meeting!"

"What meeting?" he mumbled.

"The one where we try to save _your _show!" I leaned closer to him. "The one that we have _fifteen _minutes to get to!"

That got him awake. He sat up quickly. "Fifteen minutes?"

"Yes!" I stood up and scrambled around putting all of our printed out copies of scripts and episode descriptions into my bag. I froze. "Oh no… I have nothing to wear! I laid out what I was going to wear in my bedroom yesterday morning; I don't have time to go get it!"

Chad sighed and walked into a closet while I continued freaking out and pacing. When he returned he handed me a Mackenzie Falls school uniform on a hanger. Complete with plaid pleated skirt and tie. "When did you… How did you…"

"Just get dressed!"

"Right!" I took it from him and ran into his closet. It was bigger than my bathroom at home.

Ten minutes later, we both staggered out into the hallway. I was still trying to slip on my other shoe and Chad was still tying his tie. I looked at the black clock hanging on the wall. Shoot!

"Chad, we've got less than five minutes!"

"Then what are we standing here for?"

We sprinted the whole way there and paused outside the office for a few seconds.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Perfect." He smoothed down my hair quickly and I brushed some lint off the shoulder of his jacket. When we were both presentable, we pushed through the door and put on our biggest smiles. Show time.

**Okay, well I hope you liked it. It was fun to write. Can you tell I'm getting tired? Anyway, since I already have chapter five written, do you want me to post it later on Saturday, or leave you in suspense until Sunday? And just so you know, I won't post until Sunday if you guys don't ask me otherwise. Keep reading and reviewing! Bye!**


	5. Such a Liar

**Okay, well, enough of you said you wanted me to post this today, so I decided to give in. I already had this totally written out and uploaded also, just sitting here waiting for me to write out this little beginning part, so I thought why not? The last chapter was a big turning point for Chad and a little more subtly of a turning point for Sonny. This is the chapter I wrote in advance, so I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. :)**

Chapter Five: Such a Liar

**Sonny's Point of View**

So far, our presentation had been going pretty well. We had given each of the five executives a copy of our episode summaries and performed one scene from the new script. Next, we just had to do one more scene and we would know if all our efforts had paid off.

"Which scene are we doing next?" I asked.

"Page 54," Chad replied flipping the script open.

I turned to page 54 and scanned the page. Hmm… easy enough- wait a minute! I stepped closer to him. "Are we reading the _whole _page?" I asked through a tight-lipped smile aimed at the executives.

"Just, uh, read down as far as you want to and I'll follow," he replied with nonchalance.

What?! B-b-but…

"Why are you leaving me, Katie?" Chad began the scene.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough when I wrote you a three page letter telling you it was over. I guess it got lost in the mail," I said casually looking down at my nails despite the fact that my heart was about to beat out of my chest. I suppose that's why it's called acting.

"I didn't think you meant it," Chad said with sorrowful eyes.

"Well, I did. Let's face facts, Mackenzie. We don't love each other anymore. I know for a fact you don't love me anymore." I looked him right in the eye.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"How can you say I don't love you anymore? What? Do I have to write _you _a three page letter?"

I'll admit he was doing pretty well. Actually… he was doing really well.

"Oh cut it out. You have made it perfectly clear that you've moved on as well." We were nearing the end of the page.

"I wish you wouldn't say that. I'll always love you and there's nothing you could say that would ever change my mind. Any way to change yours?" Chad looked at me with those sweet blue "acting" eyes.

I stepped a little closer to him, to intimidate him. I had a line but I couldn't get it out. I coughed into my palm a couple of times. Chad looked at me with slight concern, switching out of acting mode. I waved it off and turned to the executives. "Sorry, I got something caught in my throat."

I took a few seconds to fake-clear my throat and my mind. Finally I turned back to Chad and mumbled. "Do you want to pick it up on your last line?"

Chad quickly resumed Mackenzie's part. "Any way to change yours?"

I took another step closer to him, forgetting we were already only a foot apart. Now we were four inches apart. "Not a chance."

"We'll see," Chad said softly. And then- eep! He started leaning down towards me.

Okay, no reason to panic. I mean, just because this was my very first kiss _ever, _yeah, no reason to panic. Or the fact that I was about to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper. Yeah. Me? Panicking? No…

_**Half a second later… **_

Okay, yes I was panicking! He's probably kissed a ton of girls before. And who have I kissed? No one!

By this time I was practically hyperventilating. Not that Chad noticed. He just kept calmly leaning down-granted everything was happening in super slow motion for me- and making me freak out in front of a bunch of strangers. I really hoped no one could hear my erratic heartbeat or see the panic in my half-closed eyes. What if-

Too late. His lips touched mine. Okay, don't freak. Counting would relax me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5- too short! Don't stop! It wasn't that bad! It was actually pretty enjoyable.

He started pulling away from the kiss. Like he was going to get off that easy… And like the crazy person he makes me, I stretched up on my toes to make it last longer, before finally grabbing his shirt collar to bring him back down to me.

Now was not the time to be doing this when we were trying to save Mackenzie Falls! What was I doing?! Mmm… enjoying myself… No! Stop that! We're acting! This wasn't real! I knew that for a fact, seeing as how I wrote this scene myself.

I could tell I surprised Chad by lengthening our kiss. He hid it quite well though. I was the only one who could tell when he finally relaxed again.

Okay, what to tell him when this was all over… Got it! Improvisation! Actors do it all the time. I could just tell him, I was acting on impulse as Katie. Yeah… it would work.

Unfortunately we were running out of oxygen, and we kind of needed that to finish our presentation and not pass out in front of a bunch of important Hollywood people, so I broke off the kiss first.

We both took several seconds to catch our breaths. I looked down and finally realized I was still holding onto his shirt. Oops. Now that's embarrassing.

"End scene," I said in a confident voice, as if that whole display meant nothing to me, even though it totally did. That's what you learn when you take two years of acting classes.

I completely avoided eye contact with Chad. I didn't even know if he was staring at me or not, but I didn't want to know. My little "improv" might have cost me any possible friendship if he didn't believe that that was all fake. Or at least… that's what I would tell him it was.

And stage kiss or not, I was most definitely chalking this one up to be my first kiss. Of course, when I told people about it, Chad would be someone I used to know in Wisconsin, and we were on a date. And when I told them about it, I wouldn't mention the fact that it was all just acting and only one of us could feel the electric shock when our lips touched.

"Wonderful! Very convincing!" exclaimed the tall, lanky one.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting outside for a minute, we would like to look over this more thoroughly," said the only woman in front of us.

What?! Was she trying to kill me? I couldn't face Chad alone yet!

"Yes, of course," Chad said.

As we walked out the office I saw him straightening his shirt collar, after I just about yanked it off his shirt completely. Great… Here came the blushing…

By the time we sat down, my cheeks were blazing. Fantastic…

**Chad's Point of View**

Wow… Okay. No idea what to make of that. The script didn't call for Katie to practically attack me after I kissed her. I'm not complaining, but what did that mean?

Was Sonny just acting or was it something else? But what else could it be?

"So, uh… good job." Ugh! Spoken like a true idiot.

"Thanks, you too," she mumbled, quickly.

I looked over at her, but all I could see was her hair blocking out her face on the side I could see her.

"Uh… this is awkward but… I'm assuming you've, uh, kissed, um, someone before." Real smooth… Why couldn't I say anything right with her?

"Uh, no not really. Just you." She remained covered up by her hair.

Really? Hmm…

"And uh, another awkward topic, but… the end of it…?" Oh, jeesh! I might as well have just asked if she liked me or not!

"Improv," she said quietly. "Katie really got into it… Your character was just so convincing…"

Well, what else did I expect? For her to say, "because I love you," or something? It's like I'm losing my mind. And it's all because of Sonny Munroe.

"Makes sense," I said. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked from under her curtain of hair.

"Because you won't let me see your face."

**Sonny's Point of View**

Since my cheeks finally felt noticeably cooler and hopefully less red-and guilty looking- I slowly pushed my hair away from my face and looked at Chad.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice up an octave higher than a "fine" person's voice would be. "So, uh, apparently we were 'very convincing.'"

"Well, we are both very talented actors," Chad offered.

Whoa! That surprised me. He just complimented me without any sarcasm in his voice.

"It is what we do. We make everything believable," he continued.

"Yeah. So, would I be right to assume you've done that before?" I asked, oddly curious.

"What, stage kiss? No."

I looked at him, feeling the shock on my face. "Really?"

"Nope. And you…?"

"Nah. So Random's not really into big kissing scenes." And here comes my big mouth. "But even if we were… it wouldn't mean anything."

"Yeah… it's all just acting. It's not like there's a spark there or anything when you stage kiss."

"Right." I'm such a liar. "I mean… we could kiss again right now and we still wouldn't feel anything…" I am seriously an idiot! What did I do that for?!

Chad scoffed. "Yeah, I know."

We looked at each other, somewhat hesitantly. Then, in the same instant, we started leaning towards each other.

We were both much slower this time in our approach, making it even more nerve-racking. I still had no idea what I was doing! When we were at least an inch away from each other, we both hesitated for two excruciating seconds.

I could never be sure, but I thought I heard his heart beating in time with my out of control heart.

Then, right when I thought I was going to get my second kiss, we heard the door creaking open. We snapped back into position so fast I'm shocked we didn't both get whiplash.

Mackenzie Falls' producer, Isaiah Bond, opened the door and gestured for us to come back in.

Dang it! I never liked that producer. First he made us come up with all of those ideas in two days, and now he ruined my moment. Even if it was my fake moment, it would probably be the last chance I would ever have to kiss Chad. Or ever be able to mention this to him or anyone, ever again…

Composed and calm as usual, Chad led the way to the doorway, pausing to let me by first. Oh… how was I ever going to act the same around him again?

We stood in front of the row of executives, and the magnet was back. Only this time, we were drawn closer to each other. Before, we were a good four feet from each other when we were talking to them. Now we were a foot away, if even that.

"After looking over everything, we have decided to give Mackenzie Falls another season," Isaiah said.

"And as long as the script maintains at this level, maybe more," added another one of the executives. Isaiah's boss?

Both Chad and I sighed with relief and grinned. Yes! We did it!

Chad stepped forward to shake each of their hands and I followed suit. May as well finish this as professionally as possible. Other than my improvised part of our kiss, I'd say we both did a pretty good job at that.

Once we were outside of the office, I was prepared for the worst.

"So," Chad began, still grinning. "since you helped Mackenzie Falls stay on the air, do you want to come to my celebration party? The whole cast is coming, and everyone from So Random can come too."

"You were already planning a celebration party?" I couldn't help grinning back and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it _is _a pretty awesome show again with our new script. So are you coming this time? Or is another one of your friends coming into town?" he asked half jokingly, but I detected something else in his tone. Anxiousness? Leftover hurt? I didn't know.

"Yeah, sure. So, I'm assuming formal attire."

"Yes," he answered kind of quickly.

"I'll be there." Whether or not Chad liked me that way, you couldn't keep me away with a bull dozer.

**So, as usual, Chad kind of tricked her into that and it was kind of a little test for him, because if Sonny had just stopped reading before they got to the kiss, he would've assumed she didn't like him that way and she didn't want to kiss him. That's why I had Sonny kind of fake-clearing her throat because in her head she's thinking "what do I do? what do I do?" Anyway, enough of that. Chapter six is halfway done, so I'll finish that as soon as I figure out which direction I'm going to take this. Review please! **


	6. Consider Yourself Warned

Chapter Six: Consider Yourself Warned

**Sonny's Point of View**

I looked myself over in the mirror. Perfect! Not that I cared how I looked for Chad Dylan Cooper's party. Psh… yeah, right. Oh my gosh, was that a stray hair?! Hehehe… okay, so I was a little nervous.

But can you blame me? I was about to face Chad again for the first time since our presentation and our stage kiss, _and_ because the rest of So Random refused to attend, I had to get ready in the public bathroom. That's right. I was reduced to sneaking around to get ready for a party.

I did look pretty darn good though, if I do say so myself. Light blue knee-length dress, strappy heels-not too high, otherwise I'd be like a walking disaster-, and I did my own makeup. I would have gotten Tawni to do it if I weren't afraid of getting my head ripped off for going to the "enemy's celebration party." Their words, not mine.

When I arrived on the set of Mackenzie Falls, where Chad was holding the party, I wondered exactly how much Chad had been betting on us winning over the executives because he really went all out. And this was all planned _before_ we knew we had saved the show. I think it was even fancier than the one he threw for himself.

Scanning the room, I saw a bunch of other celebrity guests. No Zac Efron. I guess Chad really does take that "Do not admit" wall pretty seriously. There was the cast of iCarly, Hannah Montana, Naked Brothers Band- ooh! There was the cast from the Twilight movie too! Wow. Chad invited _everyone_. Speaking of Chad, where was the host?

"Hey there," said a very familiar voice.

I turned around, dropping nothing this time, and there was Chad. Okay, calm, calm, calm, breathe, breathe, breathe. "Hey yourself."

"Where's the rest of So Random?" he asked, handing me a drink. Punch, I think. What did I tell you? Just when I finally start getting used to him being a total unchangeable jerk, he goes and gets all nice on me.

"Uh, they couldn't make it," I lied.

He didn't believe it. "Didn't want to come, more like it." He smirked at my obvious lie.

Okay, quick change of subject before his smile turned my brain into mush. "So, you invited a _lot_ of people to this." Great. State the obvious.

He smiled again. It's like he was doing it on purpose. "Yeah, I actually didn't even realize how many until they all just started showing up."

"You must have the paparazzi going nuts outside," I commented. "All of these big-name celebrities in one place."

"Including us?"

_Us_? Wow… I never wanted nice Chad to go away. Ever! "Yeah, I guess us too."

After mingling around for awhile-by the way, I swear, Chad never left me alone-, Mackenzie Falls' director got up on the stage.

"I would just like to make a toast to the two kids who saved Mackenzie Falls and in turn, made it better than ever before." The director, Christopher Butler turned to Chad and I, and there was suddenly a blindingly bright spotlight shining on us. "Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Even though everyone was clapping and cheering for us, I could hear a few people's comments. Such as, "Chad Dylan Cooper actually _worked _for something?" "I thought Sonny Munroe was on So Random." "Wow, I wonder if they're dating now." "I hope not. I wanted to get Sonny's phone number before I left."

Chad laughed quietly to himself. I guess he could hear the gossip mill starting up too.

Their director started trying to wave us up on stage. I looked to Chad.

"Come on, you did pretty much the whole thing," Chad said taking me by my wrist and leading me to the stage.

Hmm… this wasn't so bad. Just so long as I didn't- ouch! …Trip. I knew I shouldn't have worn any form of heels. I tripped over my own feet most likely and almost got a face full of chocolate cake, except that Chad caught me around my waist.

The rest of the way to the stage, he kept one arm around my waist. I couldn't be sure if it was for assurance that I couldn't fall and nearly kill myself again, or if he really did like me that way. Either way, who was I to argue?

Once we were on the stage, their director handed Chad the mic.

He released his hold on me-darn-and started talking. "Yes, it's true. I actually did work for once. Shocking isn't it?" Everyone laughed with him. "But seriously, I could never have done this without Sonny."

I smiled a little hesitantly at all of the pairs of eyes.

When we were finally off the stage again, Chad pulled me aside. "So, I have to go get something. Meet me outside the back entrance in twenty minutes?"

"Okay." Once he was gone I started jumping up and down for joy. What a switch. I went from hating his guts, to wanting him to ask me out.

Suddenly someone covered up my mouth with their hand and someone else grabbed my spastic hands and tied them up with a piece of cloth. No one heard my muted scream as I was dragged into the hallway.

I knew that this was not Chad this time. Eek! Was I being kidnapped?

I was whirled around to face… Portlyn?

"Hi, Sonny," Portlyn said with false cheerfulness. She waved her hand once like she was swatting a fly away. "You guys can leave now. I can take it from here."

The hand moved away from my mouth and two girls who I recognized from Mackenzie Falls walked away smirking at me.

I tried putting on my friendliest smile. "Hey… Portlyn. Long time no see…" I laughed nervously.

"I know. It has been too long hasn't it?" The fakeness in her voice was kind of making me nervous.

"So…"

"I noticed you came here with Chad," she said, fluffing her glossy brown hair out.

"Uh… not technically, no… he just invited me," I said feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"Right…" Sarcasm dripped from her tone. "I think you're lying, so I just thought I should let you in on a little secret. " She circled me like a vulture circles their prey. Guess who the prey was?

"Uh, really?" I barely could squeak anything out.

"Uh-huh. You know that I used to date Chad right? I know, I know. What a surprise. We kept it a secret from the press. I think we did a pretty good job, don't you?" She stopped walking and stood behind me.

"Wow… great secret… well, I'll just be going now." I started to leave but she stopped me by a lock of my hair. Ouch!

"Do you know why we broke up? No? Well, let me tell you. Chad was cheating on me. He's kind of got a reputation for that. Now why am I telling you this? It's because I _know _you like Chad, and I don't want him to hurt you too. Now, tell me… Do you think he likes you too?"

I could practically hear the twilight zone theme song playing for this girl. She was starting to freak me out. "Uh…"

"Well, he does," she answered quickly. "And at first, everything will seem great. He'll probably give you this really pretty necklace with a heart pendant or something, and everything will seem perfect. Trust me. He does the same for every girl. And then, he'll turn around and be with someone else. Now, I can tell that you don't believe me. I don't really care. I just wanted to warn you. So… consider yourself warned…" She walked away down the hall, the clicking of her heels against the tile floor echoing in my ears.

Okay… that was weird. I had absolutely no idea what to make of that.

Should I take someone who had crazy written all over her forehead's advice? Was she right? And did Chad really like me?

**Chad's Point of View**

Okay… where was it? Uh… ah! There.

I was looking for this really pretty necklace I got for Sonny. I hope she likes it…

**Sonny's Point of View**

Standing outside waiting alone was not the best thing for me right then. I didn't want to read too much into Portlyn's warnings… but I couldn't just highlight and delete that part of my night for good. And I wasn't sure if I should either.

"Hey, you're here," Chad said suddenly appearing.

"Yup… I'm… here…" I said, a little uneasily.

Chad didn't even notice. He looked too excited and worked up. "So, uh, I got you something…"

No! Don't be a necklace! Don't be a necklace! Don't be- aw shoot! It was a necklace…

He handed me this super gorgeous necklace with a silver chain and a… heart pendant… in a little black box. Why me? I could feel this stinging feeling behind my eyes which generally meant I was close to crying.

"Wow… it's really… pretty," was what I finally managed to get out.

"Well, I just wanted to get you something to say thank you for helping me out." He looked me right in the eye and practically reduced me to a pathetic puddle. "No one else would've helped me if I asked them to after the way I've treated you before. Thank you."

"I don't know what to say." That was true enough. I fingered the little silver heart on the necklace. How many other girls had gotten a necklace just like this before me?

"So…" Chad ran a hand through his hair and rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. He looked nervous. "Do you maybe want to do something? Like uh… I don't know… a movie or dinner or something…?"

My heart said yes, but my head said no. I think my mouth must've said yes because Chad smiled. This just felt… wrong though… Something about it didn't feel right. Call it girls' intuition, I guess.

But another part of me was telling me to believe Chad. Confusing or what?

Well, what harm could come to one date? Right? …Right?!

**Okay... Portlyn sure is something, isn't she? But is she lying or telling the truth? I don't know. Well actually _I _do, but you don't. Not yet anyway. So thank you for all the great reviews and favoriting this story. It's definitely encouraging. No clue when chapter seven will be out but it will be out sometime soon. Thanks! **


	7. Aren't You Glad I Did?

**Well, what do you know? I finished it sooner than I thought. In Chapter Six, I left you wondering whether or not Chad was a big lying cheater. Well, read and find out if he is or not! Enjoy! **

Chapter Seven: Aren't You Glad I did?

_**Friday night…**_

**Sonny's Point of View**

This was bad. Very, very bad. Chad had taken me to this really fancy restaurant, and didn't even make me feel like a complete idiot when I had to ask him what all of the silverware was for. He was being so nice and completely different from the Chad Dylan Cooper I first met. It was perfect. Too perfect. And it gets worse… I think I was completely falling for him.

That's what I was trying _not _to do. Because then what if everything Portlyn had been warning me about was true? Where did that leave me then?

After realizing that I was totally in love with him- idiot –I excused myself to go to the bathroom and think things through. I didn't want this. Well I did, but what if it went wrong? Ugh! I hated being this annoyingly paranoid!

**Chad's Point of View**

When Sonny got back, I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Unless, her agreeing to come here meant we were _already _dating… I didn't know how these things worked. I had never had a girlfriend before. Heck, I'd never really liked anyone like I liked Sonny before.

That's why I got her the necklace. I had absolutely no idea what to get for her (you'd better not tell anyone I said that), so I asked the only girl I knew who would say yes to practically anything I asked her. Portlyn.

Suddenly a girl walked up to the table grinning like crazy. Great… a fan.

"Hi, Chad," said the girl in front of me. She seemed nice enough. Blond hair, blue eyes, a little on the tall side… I guess you could say she was pretty, but I kind of prefer the brunettes.

"Hi."

"I am such a big fan of Mackenzie Falls. And you. And I just love watching your show." While she was talking she swung a ring of keys around her finger. "My favorite episode was when-" Her keys slipped off her finger and flew a few feet away from where she was standing. "Oops. Do you mind getting those for me?"

Why not? Sonny still wasn't back and my stomach was turning into a giant knot. "Sure." I stood up and retrieved the keys for her.

"Here you go," I said handing her keys back.

"Oh, thank you," she said taking them from me. "You know, you are so nice and sweet and handsome," as she went on and on talking, she looked like she was looking past me for someone. "And I just love your work and-" Her eyes lit up and she immediately stopped talking. She grabbed me by my arm and smashed her lips onto mine. Ich! She was wearing way too much lip gloss and her perfume was as strong as Portlyn's.

I tried to struggle away from her, but dang did that girl have a grip on her. She finally released me after way too long and walked away as if nothing happened. Okay… weird.

**Sonny's Point of View**

Alright… my head was clear… I still had no idea what I was doing, but at least I was a bit calmer.

I walked out of the bathroom and started back to our table. I was having a really great time even if I was afraid I was falling in love with Chad. I could deal with any consequences that came later, I had decided in the bathroom.

I stepped around the corner and… there was Chad… kissing another girl. And it certainly didn't seem as though he was fighting it. He put his hands on her waist and- ugh! Forget it!

I couldn't believe it! I hated to admit it, but Portlyn had been right all along. Great! Right after I finally let myself accept the fact that I love him, I find him kissing another girl! Perfect!

I refused to let any tears fall while I was still in public. Best to save that for when I was safe at home and could put on all the saddest songs I had ever heard and bawl for as long as necessary. I would never speak to that jerk again!

I speed walked to the podium at the front of the restaurant and yanked the stupid necklace he gave me off my neck and tossed it to the hostess. "Could you give that to Chad Dylan Cooper when he leaves? Thanks."

I couldn't really care less if he actually did get it back or not. The important thing was that it was gone.

I dug around in my purse once I was outside on the sidewalk until I found my cell phone. Before I even had a chance to dial my mom's phone number, her car pulled up to the curb.

The window on the passenger side rolled down and my mom yelled through the window. "Sonny, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Feeling numb, I walked closer to the car. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

She looked sheepish. "I was worried about your first date, so I just thought I'd keep an eye on things. And aren't you glad I did?"

I opened the old passenger door and sat down. "Yes. Let's just get out of here."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly as we pulled out of the parking lot.

Hugging myself and turning to look out the window I replied. "No."

**Chad's Point of View**

I waited for twenty minutes before asking around the staff as to where Sonny went. The hostess replied saying she had left quite some time ago and left the necklace for her to give to me.

Just because I had never dated before, didn't mean I didn't know what this meant. So… this was what rejection felt like… cold, stabbing pain… great… You know, a simple "I don't like you," would have done the job…

**Sonny's Point of View**

By the time Monday rolled around, my tear ducts were empty. I think I used up a lifetime worth of tears. Oh well. He wasn't worth crying over for more than a weekend. I would never have to see him again. And that's the way I wanted it.

_**Later… **_

Ugh! I am so sick of Mackenzie Falls and its problems! I already helped them out once! Wasn't that enough?! Apparently not!

Marshall just told me that Mackenzie Falls needed someone to play Katie Glasco, because they were short on time and they couldn't take the time to find another Katie. So who volunteered a certain comedian to play Katie for one episode? Marshall of course. He's the only one who doesn't feel the rivalry between our two shows.

I tried to beg out of it, but Marshall wouldn't hear it.

At the end of our conversation, Marshall tried to give me one of their uniforms. I told him this: "That's okay. I already have one." I glowered. "I forgot to burn it."

Marshall stared at me for a minute before just saying: "Okay, then. They need you on set today at one o'clock."

At exactly one o'clock, I stormed onto the set of Mackenzie Falls wearing their school uniform.

Taking the script the director gave me, I retreated to a corner of the set, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow me whole. Anything would've been better than facing Chad again. And even though she did try to warn me, I didn't want to see Portlyn's smug face either. I just wanted to go back to the familiar set of So Random.

When I told everyone they were making me play Katie for Mackenzie Falls, I got a ton of sympathy. Even from Tawni. They even said that if I wasn't back within five minutes after I was supposed to be done, they would sneak in and look for me in case they had taken me hostage or something.

I looked around for a clock but all I saw was a blur of blue blazers and plaid skirts. Oops. I was crying. Darn it! I thought my tear ducts were already dry.

Hurriedly, I wiped the traitor-tears off my face and looked around to see if anyone had noticed that. Just one person. But he immediately turned his back and walked down the hall as if his life depended on it. Very mature. He cheats on the girl, sees her crying, and then stalks off as though she hurt _him_. I guess he was even more self-centered than I thought.

I wished the day would just end. Or that Chad Dylan Cooper had never been born. Either would work.

**Oh my gosh! Talk about a mix up! Anyone else annoyed by that girl in the restaurant? Not to reveal anything, but I wouldn't be surprised if this isn't the last we've heard of this nameless, annoying girl. Also, props to anyone who remembers how Katie Glasco fits into the storyline of Mackenzie Falls. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing! Remember, I love feedback, and thankfully you guys are all great about that! Thanks! **


	8. Stay Very Still

**Hi. Once again, kind of late at night, getting tired, but wanted to post this. So, without further ado, Chapter Eight. **

Chapter Eight: Stay Very Still

**Sonny's Point of View**

I flipped through the script so fast I must have gotten at least three paper cuts. Why oh why did Chad and I give Katie and Mackenzie so many dang kissing scenes? And why hadn't I thought of letting Katie slap Mackenzie once before he kissed her? Okay, so it probably was a good thing I didn't, but still…

The last thing my broken heart needed was to have to play Chad's stupid love interest that I came up with in the first place. And I especially didn't want to have to kiss him every other scene. Me and my big ideas.

The director, Christopher Butler, called me over so we could start rehearsing. I wanted to just stomp off the set and refuse to come back, but that would mean acting like a spoiled Hollywood brat. And _that _would mean stooping to another certain Hollywood brat's level. There was no way I could ever do that.

I pulled myself off the floor reluctantly and walked over to the director and _him_.

"Okay, let's just go through a quick rundown of the whole script and see where it takes us. Got it? Good." Without waiting for any sign of acknowledgment of understanding, he briskly walked back to his director's chair. Maybe he was yet another scatterbrained director. Or maybe he could also feel the suffocating tension.

Chad and I walked onto the school set as far away from each other as the room would allow before Chris made us get closer together.

We rehearsed the scenes when Katie and Mackenzie first meet, they start hanging out, and finally… _this _scene. This blasted scene that I insisted needed to be added.

Whenever the scene called for me to look him in the eyes, I stared at the space between his eyes instead. No need to remind everyone why I made the makeup people put waterproof mascara on me.

"Katie," Chad said taking my hand stiffly into his own. "I think there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" I asked portraying a very confused Katie.

"I think I sort of love you…"

I shook my head slightly. "Isn't it a bit early for love?"

"That depends."

"On what?" I just had to keep staring at the space between his eyes and I would be okay.

"On if you love me too."

"That doesn't even make sense…" I felt my cheeks turn a dark red as I braced myself for what was coming.

"But do you?" he asked impatiently.

_I wish I didn't. _"I don't know." I looked at him determinedly.

"What?"

"Just stay very still while I try something." I could feel and see my hands shaking like a cell phone turned on vibrate as I put my hands on his shirt collar and pulled him down to my level. I started leaning in slowly to kiss him. I suddenly realized how much more nerve-racking it was to be the kisser rather than the person being kissed.

When our lips finally touched, I recalled the description of the kiss in the script. I believe it was supposed to be a ten second long kiss.

After about seven seconds the kiss started tasting like salt, so I pulled away, realizing I was crying. I had no idea I was such an emotional person until Chad ripped my heart into two.

I covered my mouth with my hand and turned away from Chad. I bit down on my bottom lip trying to regain composure. He probably thought I was the biggest crybaby to ever hit the face of the earth.

Oh great. I made myself cry harder. I managed to get out an "I need a break," before running off the set and locking myself in the girls' restroom.

**Chad's Point of View**

I was seriously confused. Twice now, Sonny had randomly broken into tears like I was the one who ditched her at the restaurant. I didn't even know what I did wrong.

I wanted to ask her why _she _was so upset, but then I remembered that she had abandoned _me _and I didn't feel quite as inclined to comfort her. Because as much as it tore me up inside to see her crying, she stabbed a knife through my heart metaphorically, and I refused to be the one to do the comforting here.

If I were provoked enough, I might also start crying as well, but thankfully, I had the ability to contain my emotions. At least when I'm in public.

**Sonny's Point of View**

After two minutes of crying, four minutes of pulling myself together, and one minute of reapplying mascara myself, I walked back onto the set with an excuse ready.

"Sorry," I said to the director. "My hamster just died is all." Again, I'm such a liar. I've never even held a hamster in real life. I probably wouldn't even be able to tell the difference between a hamster and a guinea pig.

"It's all right Sonny. We need to move on from rehearsing anyway," Chris said before he took a long sip of water.

"To what?" I asked stupidly. What else?

"We need to start filming," he replied anyway.

Great… if I started crying it would be on film. I was suddenly determined to never cry in front of Chad or this crew ever again. A promise that was eventually broken later on, but I did try.

Towards the end of our working day, we had to shoot the prom scene.

So there I was, slow dancing with Chad Dylan Cooper. Most girls would be trying to not jump up and down screaming because they were dancing with Chad Dylan Cooper. I was trying not to break down crying because I was dancing with Chad Dylan Cooper.

And then… the emotional rollercoaster of a scene when Katie thinks she sees Mackenzie cheating on her, when really it was all a big misunderstanding. At least in that scene I would get to cry.

After my character saw Mackenzie "kiss" some other girl, I got to disappear around the corner, slide down to a sitting position on the sidewalk, and cry. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged my legs. My bottom lip quivered as tears streamed out of my eyes like twin waterfalls. I closed my eyes and tried to find my happy place so that I could stop after the director yelled cut.

Suddenly, I smelled the familiar cologne and felt his presence leaning down next to me. I opened my eyes and Chad was looking at me with concern obvious in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Chad asked rubbing my shoulder.

My face crumpled and I started bawling for real. I thought he was seriously concerned for me. Of course he wasn't really though. After the appropriate five seconds, I stammered out my line. "Wh-what do you th-think is w-w-wrong?"

I staggered to my feet, shaking like a freaking leaf, and walked away from Mackenzie and out of the shot.

I gratefully accepted a tissue from one of the workers. After Chris called "cut," I think I heard him make a comment to one of the crew members about if I was really that good at acting or if I was just _that_ emotionally attached to my hamster.

Don't worry Chris… It was just my stupid hamster leaving me that's gotten me all worked up…

The day finally ended, and when it did I trudged off to the wardrobe room to get out of my school uniform. I ignored Chad as I walked down the narrow hall a few feet away from him.

Suddenly, someone ran past me, shoving me to the side and knocking me off balance. I slammed into Chad's side and we both stumbled into an open closet door.

Before I even had time to push myself away from Chad, the door slammed shut. Wind? Freaky coincidental things that can only happen to people like me?

Chad and I hastily separated from each other. I tried the doorknob first, but the darn thing was stuck.

"It's stuck," I said in annoyance. It was the first time I had uttered one word to him out of character all day.

Chad also tried to get the handle to turn, but had no more luck than I did.

"Great," he said sarcastically, banging one fist on the door.

After twenty minutes of us doing nothing but banging against the door and not saying a word to the other, it was apparent we weren't going to get out anytime soon.

I sat on the floor in a pathetic heap, exhausted from crying and being around him all day. And being _this _close to him was getting more and more painful by the minute.

"Are you crying _again_?" Chad asked harsher than I expected.

"No!" I snapped.

"Good, because if anyone deserves to be crying today, it's me."

I rolled my eyes in the darkness. There was no overhead light. Trust me. I checked. "Wow, you're even more egotistical than I thought humanly possible."

Chad also dropped to a sitting position so we could see each other a little better. "What, you don't think what you did to me wasn't a little harsh?" I could still hear the acid in his tone.

"What _I _did? Don't you mean what _you_ did?" I asked getting even more annoyed.

"And what exactly did _I _do that was so bad, Sonny?" Sarcasm was still present in his tone.

"Hmm, let me think. You went and kissed another girl while you were on a date with me." And you made me fall in love with you. Jerk!

Chad scoffed at me. "That was just some crazy fan that kissed _me._"

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"She. Kissed. Me," he said slowly, enunciating every word carefully. "And you. Ditched. Me."

I shook my head, trying to process everything. "I only left because I thought you were cheating on me. Portlyn told me that you guys used to date and that you cheated on her."

Chad looked disgusted. "She was lying. The only person I've ever dated is-… I've never actually dated anyone before."

"Oh," was all I could say. He wasn't cheating on me. When I left him at the restaurant I hurt him. He really liked me. I felt myself smiling for the first time all day. Actually, for the first time since Friday.

I stood up on my knees and sat on my legs. "So you… really like me, for real?" I asked hopefully.

"So you didn't actually just leave me at the restaurant because you didn't like me?" he asked.

"Of course not. Your turn."

"Yes," he said, scooting closer to me on the carpeted floor on whatever closet we were in. It must have been an unused coat closet.

"Good… 'Cause I really like you too…" I said, shyly. I looked down at the carpet even though I could barely make out its pattern in the dark.

Suddenly I felt his hand on my arm. I looked up.

He leaned closer to me until we were impossibly close to each other, and yet so far away. "Can you stay very still while I try something?" he asked, quoting my lines from earlier that day.

My heart started beating faster. "Yes."

He leaned in to kiss me. We had barely gone for three seconds when the closet door opened and the director paused in hanging up his coat.

We scrambled to our feet and walked out of the closet. I giggled quietly as we brushed past Chris.

Once we were out of sight of everyone, Chad casually leaned his side against the wall and smiled at me. "So... we never really got our date did we?"

I leaned against the wall also, a foot away from him. "No, we never did."

"Then, how about tonight?"

"Tonight? Someone's eager," I joked.

"Should we take a shot at dinner again, or just go for a movie this time?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Hmm… dark theater… no chance that any random fans can kiss you… yeah, let's see a movie."

"Just no romances," he said, grinning.

"Fine. But if we see a scary movie, you have to promise to protect me," I said, flirting with him.

"Well, I guess if I have no choice…" Chad said joking again.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps around the corner. "Sonny? Where are you?" Zora was calling out.

I guess they thought the cast of Mackenzie Falls had really kidnapped me. I waved at Chad and whispered quickly. "Meet me at the back entrances at 7:30."

I slipped around the corner to reassure Zora and the rest of my friends that I was fine.

And so began Chad and I's secret relationship. And after all this time, I finally realized something. Chad and I _are_ like the opposite sides of a magnet. And sometimes we have repelled each other, but you know something else? When it comes to humans… opposites attract…

_The End._

**Well, did you like it? Love it? See any room for improvement? Tell me now, because I've already got a sequal in mind. This was a lot more fun and interesting to write than I thought it would be. It just started as me wanting to write a story for _Sonny With a Chance_, and trying to think of an idea that people had yet to think of. And then it came to me, and I typed out a page long summary of my idea so I wouldn't forget it. That was about two weeks ago or so. Since then, the plot changed a little, and I hadn't planned on getting Chad and Sonny together until the sequal. But it was just so darn fun writing their conversations and getting them closer and closer together, that I changed the plot into what you just read. On a different note, anyone else excited about the new episode of _Sonny With a Chance _that's airing next Sunday? I looked it up online and found some stills from the episode and this description. "Sonny finds herself the victim of bad publicity when a televised dispute between her and Chad hits the airwaves. Can she rally and rise above it, or will poor public opinion mark the end of Sonny's flirtation with fame?" It's titled "Fast Friends." Sounds like there's some definite ChadxSonny potential there. Yay! I wish they would've aired it this Sunday. Anyway, review this and keep an eye out for the sequal. Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
